


Impressions

by ginsugi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsugi/pseuds/ginsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome Dokuro usually never left a good first impression. Is it finally time for a change? Short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

The very first meeting is usually most important for further interaction between individuals. If the first impression is ruined, there is not much to do to fix it. The saying "Always leave a good first impression" doesn't exist for nothing. Said impression can differ a lot. At times people simply bump into each other, some know each other since infancy or it can be something completely different.

In her old life, Chrome Dokuro never left a good first impression. She led a very antisocial life and never had any contact to other people. One could say that she was a complete outsider; however, she was never sad about her situation. The only thing she felt was emptiness but which was soon to be filled with a purpose (yet she didn't knew that at that time).

Unfortunately, the new people around her showed no affection for her. Luckily for her, she wasn't able to see that because her senses for human contact faded during the years of personal isolation. At least something did change. Her alleged companions noticed her, even if they thought of her as a little silly naïve girl who was completely out of place in their group. The only thing that mattered to her was that she finally had something like a purpose in life, even if that meant that she was being used.

She longed for the day when she was being needed to protect the people around her and not just stay someone who was always left behind without own strength. Chrome was ready to do anything for that goal. And even if that meant opposing the very man who gave her the chance for a new life.

It was just something she had to do for herself.


End file.
